


For Your Eyes Only

by Glory1863



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Crossover, Double Life, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Q is a Holmes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So who is Mary Morstan-Watson and who is she <b>really</b> working for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed watching Amanda Abbington as Mary Morstan very much, especially how she handled Sherlock. Mary's backstory, on the other hand . . . Well, a lot of season 3 struck me as bad fanfic/crack made legit. Did I say bad fanfic? Did I say crack? I can do that!

“Moneypenny,” a male voice hissed in the darkness. She froze for just a second, then realized she’d made a fatal mistake. That’s not her name anymore. She’s Mary Morstan now. No, Watson. She’s tired. This mission has worn her down.

A rugged man with cold blue eyes steps into the streetlight’s small circle of light. “James, did Q send you?”

“He doesn’t know. Yet. M is keeping him busy.

Q won’t trust me with the job. He’ll do it himself when he’s ready.”

“That’s a comfort.”

“Shouldn’t be. Anything computerized you touch will crash. Your cards will be declined. You’ll go for a prenatal visit and the NHS will tell you you’re dead. You’ll spend the rest of your life trying to prove them wrong. You know Q can do more damage in the morning before his first cup of Earl Grey than I can do in a year in the field.”

“It’s not fair, Bond! I was acting under orders. No one says ‘no’ to Mycroft Holmes.”

“Officially, I don’t even know there **is** a Mycroft Holmes and this conversation never happened.”

“Thanks for your support.”

“What did you expect?”

“I did as I was told. I took the shot. For God’s sake, James, I didn’t kill him!”

“Well, that’s one thing in your favor. Your aim is getting better.”


End file.
